Kill Me Or Kiss Me
by JoY-AnGel
Summary: Psst. Do you see that red haired boy standing over there? Yea,they say hes a monster, a killing machine. He never smiles or laughs,or crys. They say hes born without a soul to count of. But what about that girl standing next to him,there seems some warm
1. Chapter 1

Acknowledgment

Haiiiiii! Joy reporting to duty! To hopefully provide you with a fan fiction that will make you feel like a jelly bean! Now its silly to say that I don't own any characters in this Fan fiction, because If I did, I be too busy glomping Gaara cause I own him tee hee. Except Joy and maybe another character which I do own. But I won't name her in till I finally decide too. Now if you wuv this fanfiction, and maybe wuv Joy,or Wuv Temari! Or of course wuv Gaara..leave some wuving in a review! And if you flame, that will make Joy cry. And that would make you a big meanie! YOSH!

Now the current story line in the actual Naruto doesn't affect my fan fiction. I'm Placing Gaara as 15 and of course Temari as 16,but Gaara didn't become the KazeKage ((does he? I haven't gotten as far as the time skip only watched the anime until Sasuke left pretty much and too many fillers, I heard rumors and fillers slip out, sorry if I get anything wrong)) If I DO get anything wrong, just tell me.

_Italics like this are peoples thoughts okies?_

There was soft taps of shoes against tiled ground, a short red haired boy wearing as dark clothes as his soul came striding down the hallway. He stopped only momentarily in front of a door, only dim sunlight came shinning down from a small window lit the hallway, so only partly of his face was seeable. A glimpse of icy blue eyes, so cold as if they held the worlds anger in they're depths.

_Don't know what would concern me ,as to call me up like this…_Knocking twice then letting himself in, he slipped through the door, and closed it quietly behind him, looking up to stare at the man that had called him up, sitting behind a desk, neatly piled paper work stacked the desk.

"**Ahh, Gaara-sama. You're here, please sit down beside Temari-dono."((**A.N Ne ne, Dono is added to names to refer to elite people, ninjas, samurai ect.)) The Hidden Sand village KazeKage motioned to a seat. His voice had a hint of fear, as most people did when dealing with Gaara. Though his eyes were cold and dead inside.

Gaara's icy blue eyes glanced at Temari who's face was sullen, as if bearing great doom. Gaara sat down, looking out the large windows that stood behind the Kazekage. "Its has been informed since two week prior that your team mate Kankurou has been found killed while on his way back from a mission, of course Medic nin are still trying to find any traces to point down the killer." Temari bit her lip, her eyes shadowed, trying to hide the emotion in her face, she looked back up her face emotionless now,she kenw this all came with being a ninja, even if it was diffucult. After practicing in the mirror for hours in till even when she thought about her team mate, her friend, she didn't sob anymore.

While on the other hand, Gaara only blinked, his face never changing, just a dull on look, as his patience was wearing as thin as a thread of silk. He already knew this for about two weeks now, there was no point bringing it up, he just thought it was pathetic that Kankurou had been killed, he thought him better then that. He felt a bit stupid for estimating that now.Even after all the time he has spent with him over the years, he had only warmed up to him a bit, breaking down a bit of the wall since the Naruto incident. But the leaning wall, the door to his emotions was still locked shut _He was worthless anyways.._

The KazeKage continued after clearing his thought he checked a few papers**. " Now onto another matter. Your new teammate has been chosen finally. She has just come to us, we have checked her thoroughly under many jutsu. She's clean. Her name is-" **

The KazeKage had been interrupted by a loud clash, like something running into something, or a large object knocking hitting the floor. There was a moment of silence, so silent that there was a ringing sound in all the ears that happened to be in the room at that moment, though one was going to be another person joining them soon.

The door swung open and like a wush of water flooding in a girl leapt into the room, long green pigtails streaming behind her shoulder, like long strips of forest, glistening in the sunlight that shone through the window. The sun kissed skinned girl landed on her tipsy toe, the other leg stretched up like a ballerina as she spun around twice, then stopped to face them again and bowed deeply, one foot behind the other, the arm raised gracefully, and the other arm tucked beneath her impressive chest.

The room was silent once more, One face, Temari's raised an eyebrow, though a small smirk tucking at the corner of her soft pinkish lips. The other held an odd bewildered look, that happened to be the KazeKages. The other pushed of what of been his eyebrows forward, annoyance written all over his face. He looked over at the KazeKage and opened his mouth for a moment. Then closed it, then opened again. "No."

Kazekage coughed covering his mouth, the strange girl looked up with extremely bright lime green eyes, that seemed like the essence of happiness then skipped over to his desk, passing the sitting Temari and Gaara, and hopped onto his desk, sitting on a pile of paper work. Crossing one leg over the other, which happened to be unevenly wrapped with white bandages. Small panda heads drawn along the surface. On the left leg ithe bandages were just a few cm above the ankle, on the right just below her knee.

The girl looked at Gaara curiously, tilting her head, so a long green piece of hair framed her tanned face, the perfect picture of utter cuteness, with a small nose, lips the color of cotton candy,and big lime green eyes, like giant pools of playfulness, and long thick eyelashes that made shadows on her rosy cheeks it almost made you want to just hug her to death, literally.

She raised her hand up, as if answering a question from her sensei. "Haiiiii!" Her voice had a singing quality to it, high but soft enough that it didn't get annoying, well to most people, the reason why Joy said "haii" is still unknown, sadly no jutsu has been made to figure out why crazy people say the things they do((XD)). Temari eyesbrows just rose even higher,her sea green eyes.((A/N Blue, or a bit greenish. I couldn't decide.)) turned to face the KazeKage. "Is she our new Team Mate..or just some random love child of yours?" The KazeKage frowned disapprovingly but decided to let it past just this once. **"She's the first of what your speak of…her Name is-" **

Cut off twice this day, Joy waved her hand, a look of anxiety and excitement on her face. "Oh Oh! Joy is Joy! She hopes she can play lots of games with you!" Joy nodded furiously as well as giving her winning smile, her long pigtails lifting and falling ever so slightly. Gaara closed his eyes, crossing his arms, all he could think about is when he was going to get the chance to kill this annoying girl.

"**Now, before I dismiss you. Please don't under estimate Joy-chan, even if she seems a bit.."** Joy looked behind her, her eyes almost seemed like they were going to burst into full water works, just big dewyness as they sparkled with unshedded tears, her lips pouting. "**–Ahem. Anyways, Joy seems to have a bit of a problem with memory, so jsut help her with anything. And oh, since she has no other place to stay, she will be living in the extra room that Gaara has in his living quarters. That is all."**

Gaara's eyes shot open, to blankly stare at the KazeKage. Temari stood up and walked towards the door, before turning and bowing to the KazeKage. "Come on Joy-chan hurry up and follow me." She was a bit worried, this girl seemed overly sensitive, pretty much like a child, and who knows what Gaara would do to her.

Joy jumped off, adjusting the short sleeved black silk Chinese style shirt that hugged her curves which ever way she moved. Small pictures of bamboo trees and water lily's and bells outlined in gold silk. Temari looked at her full outfit which consisted of her top and a long black skirt, mid thigh, the sides were bare and showed the same fish net leg bands that Temari used to wear when she was younger, on Joys little feet were the normal sandals that seemed to famous among everyone. As Gaara slowly stood up, his eyes bearing into the Kazekage as if he could see right to his soul, his minds running wild.

The KazeKage stiffened, trying to keep him calm, he only relaxed as Gaara turned his back and headed towards the other two. Joy smiled sweetly up at him, looking up at him. Gaara wasn't very tall, even Temari was bigger then him, but Joy was still even shorter then him. Coming up to his chin. Gaara continued past them, as Temari followed behind, Joy by her side.

As they walked down the hall and the long steps that lead to ground level and towards the main part of town, Joy tugged lightly on Temari's black sleeve. "Ne ne is Onee-chan going to live near Joy and Gaara-chan too?" Joy had a little anxiety in her eyes as she still held onto a Temari's sleeve, as if she let it go she might just get swallowed up by the crowd of people that occupied the road and become utterly lost. Though a small path was being cleared as people noticed Gaara, low whispers following as they passed. Gaara kept his stone face mask on, no emotion could be seen or known, it made you wonder did he have emotions to start with? Temari rose an eyebrow once again, a bit baffeled being called Onee-chan. Sure, most little kids called her that, but even if this girl seemed a bit childish, okay extremely childish, she should be around their age range, Joy had a chest to prove it aswell. Though as Joy peered up at Temaris face, with big awed look in her eyes, it just seemed to fit that she called Temari Onee-chan. Secertly Joy was wondering how Temari got her hair to look like a star fish. But that's another question for an another day.

"Hai, don't worry Joy-chan. I'm living right by you and Gaara…"Pointing over to the red headed boy, who walked a bit ahead of them. Joy smiled appeared once more, her eyes sparkling with genuine glee. "Joys so happy! Onee-chan and Gaara and Joy can play lots of games ne ne and-" Joy stopped when Gaara turned to face her and Temari, he stared coldly at Joy, almost so deeply it could almost appear that he could kill her with this stare.

"Your third person talking is annoying, your even more annoying. No way in hell are you living with us. Your proubly weak as well, with that childish behaviour..your almost exactly like him!" Gaara's chest rose and fell, his hands bunched up in fists. If only he had his sand gourd, sure there was plenty of sand around. He was tempted, but he had promised himself long ago after the Chunnin Exam incident that he'll try and be less…blood thirsty and be more patient.

Joys eyes widened as big as dinner plates, and soon they became glossy, Joy shut her eyes closed as to try not let the tears escape, but a few slid down her check, hanging on her chin before plopping to the sandy ground. Joys hand slipped from her gripping of Temaris sleeve as they rushed to wipe away the over flowing tears, a few muffled soft sobs escaping her lips.

Temari gasped and turned to Gaara angrily, for a moment not scared of him, not scared that Gaara might lose it when he got yelled at, which he was about to be. "Baka! You should tell that Joy-chan is sensitive! And look you made her cry! Apologize to her!" Gaara mouth was a small o, it wasn't that he felt bad about saying the things he did, and he actually felt good getting it off his chest. But he didn't get the satisfaction he would have liked, because through the tears and soft sobs. The pigtailed girl, standing alone in a sea of strange unknown faces. Was smiling, as Joy looked up at Gaara, a few tears running down her face, she was smiling as if she couldn't be any happier.

Gaara was a bit baffled, he could have been less baffled if a giant army of flying mammoths came swooping down at him. _What is this girl?Is she retarted…why the hell is she smiling?_ Joy hiccupped as her fingers kept on catching a few tears. Before she spoke. "Gaara..Gaara took the time to label Joy, to judge Joy. That means he knows she exists.. Gaara acknowledged Joy. This makes..Joy very happy!" As Joy kept on crying Gaara stood there, soon his mind gave up with trying to say anything more. He turned again and kept on making his way through the crowded street. Muttering under his breath, cursing this stupid girl.

Joy took a deep breath and wiped away all the tears, though her eyes still sparkled, the smile stilled remained. That priceless smile seemed like it could last an eternity. She skipped behind Gaara ,her pigtails flapping in the wind like streamers.

Temari stood there for a minute, absorbing all this in. A small smirk playing across her striking face. She had a feeling something was going to happen, she didn't know what, if it was good or bad, big or small. But something. She put her hands behind her head as she took big steps to catch up with the other two. "A Boy who holds the worlds anger within in him, and a girl who could melt the devil with her smile…what a show that will be put on for me." Laughing slightly, Gaara turned his head, his cold blue eyes on her face, she stopped laughing immediately, but that smirk stilled remained.

YAY! First chapter done. I hope you wuved it..I worked really hard on it. Just drop by and put a review..one review and the next chapter will come shortly after! I'm hoping an update every week, with friends, and school And I have an intense rp plot going on at the moment. But Me will try her best! If you want to give any ideas, just pm me! Yay! And Bai Bai for now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:The Tool Named Joy **

YOSH::bows: thank you for all the wuving in the reviews! Me feel very special and warm and fuzzy inside it. Now to just answer one review. I won't reveal much about anything in this chapter, my my. That would be quite rushed! Now keep on reviewing..

..soon I'm gonna have a big writers block XD. Nee waaa…

Yes. Okay, Gaara did become the Kazekage. But he didn't in my fanfic. Cause that just makes things more complicated, if that's even possible. Just to clear things up. But to add to an another note, after this chapter. I shall be changing the title too "My Sweet Mocking bird" Due to copyrights that I don't want to get into.

And thank you to the one reviewer for your constructive criticism. But I will keep on track with what I have, because it seems like people enjoy it. I haven't read any of the latest chapters, heck. I'll admit, I only read the manga if I only like certain parts. ((ex. Ones with Hinata or Gaara )) So I'm not haven't seen any more development on Gaara behalf. So I don't know his newer personality , and it seems he is much nicer and kinder. I know he was softening up a bit, and I mentioned that. Maybe you missed it, and this whole Gaara wouldn't take naything form a KazeKage wannabe. Hell,Gaara is kick ass,but first your saying hes much kinder now after the Naruto incident..then your making him into a total badass that will smack the KazeKage in the face..and ride off into the sunset. This is fanficiton..I could make Gaara wear a Goth Loli dress and it still be fine! C'mon, I'm don't think I'm the best writer, but I don't think I'm the worst. If you don't like it..hell. Don't read it, cause this is how my fanfic is,and always will be, enjoy the read or just leave.

((But thank you, I did get Temaris age messed up..and I guess I'll put in that they are siblings, but it doesn't change much I don't think.))

Gaara looked in the mirror, the pale milky white skin, piercing ice blue eyes, red hair, longer in the back then in the front. Dark circles hugging around his eyes, he hadn't slept tonight either. Well he wouldn't be able too anyways even if he tried. Because for the whole night, that stupid girl had decided this was the best time to get all her stuff into her room.

Walking out of his room he grumbled under his breath as he rubbed some sleep from his eyes, like little grains of sand. His sand gourd on his back, the red ribbon binding it to him. As he passed the girls room, then Temari's he walked into the kitchen. Only when he entered did he realize how hungry he was.

When the three on they're way back from the meeting with the KazeKage they had stopped at the restaurant. Ordering a big platter for all of them to share. When Gaara and Temari turned to pay for they're meal when it arrived, and turned back to face Joy. All was left were a few crumbs around Joy's mouth, as she looked at them perfectly innocently, pouring on the cuteness a little too thick.

But as Gaara's hand grasped the handle to the fridge and pulled, he had to jump back alittle so he wouldn't get crushed by the mountain of a certain fruit. Looking down on all the mangos that inhabited the fridge, swearing under his breath. He decided to not get anything from there so he took out at the bread bag from the bread cupboard. Ignoring the one single mango that sat on top of the loaf of bread. And put it in the toaster.

Sitting down at the table, he placed his sand gourd on the ground beside him like it was a good dog, faithful and never willing to leave its masters side. Which was almost half true, except it was sand, not a dog. Unaware of what was happening in the other room.

It was Temari's actually, and if Gaara had taken the time to look in, he would of seen two people in it. There was Temari of course, and a certain green haired girl as well. The later one happened to have her arms wrapped around Temari's stomach, and using one of Temari's breast as a pillow. A small puddle of drool on Temaris shirt.

The girls long hair, blond and forest green intertwined together, like gold with green silk. Joys long green hair, not in its usual pigtails just poured over the edge of the bed, touching the ground, it almost looked like a waterfall. It was peaceful for a while, as it had been the whole night as they slept fondly, dreaming of various things. Then two blue eyes, with a hint of green in them appeared. They were unfocused for a short while, as her brain worked slowly to wake up from its deep slumber. She felt so warm, for a split second she wondered why, then she heard a soft snore, and looked down. "GAH JOY-CHAN!" Jumping so Temari sat up straight, Joy loosened her grip around Temair's stomache. Looking around sleepily she rubbed at her eyes the tanned girl yawned showing off a sharp set of canines , still half asleep, wondering if she was in a dream.

"Nee waa...where is Joy?" Joy eyes widened when she saw Temari standing over her, not looking all that pleased. "You drooled..on my favorite..pj top.." Talking slowly and in a low voice Joy sweat dropped as she laughed nervously, deciding to make a run before it before she got pummeled. Bolting out of the room with her arms outstretched like an airplane her eyes wild trying to find a hiding place, a furious Temari chased after her, for her to get whipped in the face by the tips of Joy's ridiculously long hair.

Gaara looked at her for a moment then turned his head sharply away, swearing under his breath. "Baka, put some pants on!" How dumb could this girl get Gaara wondered, running around in an extremely short long sleeved man shirt. The sleeves were way to long on her, and hanged past her fingertips. And it seemed she had forgotten to do up the last few buttons, so her yellow with black frill panties peeked out for the whole world to see.

Joy ran towards the pile of mangos that still sat on the ground of the kitchen still, Gaara had been too lazy to clean them up diving into them in hopes she could hide from the ever furious Temari. Too bad Joy was wearing her panda sleeping cap. The little panda face poking out from beneath the mangos. Temari stomped over, taking in deep breaths as to try and calm herself down, she had a slight case of bed head, one side of her blonde hair flat, while the other side ruffeled.

Then Temari stopped like a deer caught in the headlights. Gaara looked over at her, amazed by how far her mouth was hanging. "NANI?ITS ALREADY 9:23?AHHH! I'm going to be late!" Pulling at her hair Temari's mind was now elsewhere as she started running around, then back into her room. A few seconds later coming out. She was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, so there were a few wrinkles here and there.

Doing up her hair as Temari looked around drastically for a quick bite Joy peeked her head out curiously, as if it was perfectly normal that she was hiding in a pile of mangos. Temari grabbed the piece of toast Gaara had been making for himself. Then you could hear her rush down the hall, and out the door. Gaara yelling after her, complaining that was his as he stood out of his chair. "Oi! Temari! Oi!...shit.." Sitting back down he huffed, for once acting like a child.

Joy stood up, a few mangos rolling across the ground. She slipped out a knife from the cupboard and threw the mango in the air, cutting down in a series of flashes, perfectly cut mango slices piled on the counter. Joy searched around a bit for a plate, when finally she found one she placed the pieces on the plate. Walking over to Gaara she sat down, her long green hair inhabiting the ground around the two. Joy offered the plate to Gaara, as if this might cheer him up, Joy tilted her head, as she leaned a bit to look at his frowning face. "Mango?" Gaara looked at her with murderous intent in his eyes. Joy still smiled warmly at him, as she nibbled on a slice herself.

The red haired boy stood up, picking up his sand gourd, and turned his back to Joy, walking a bit in till he stopped, looking behind him as Joy peered slightly confused, but still smiling. "Not when your dirty hands touched them.." Joy tilted her head to the other size, now even more confused. She then gasped, hitting her fist in the palm of her hand. "Joy gets it!Haii!"

Jumping Joy ran past Gaara and turned to go into her room, Gaara kept on walking to go back into his room, he needed to take a shower. He was cut off when Joy jumped out of her room, holding up a sticky note which read.

**Clean hands before serving food to Gaara** Joy smiled proudly as she held it up to Gaara for him to see. His mouth slightly opened not totally sure what to say. "Ne ne! See, now Joy won't forget..sticky notes help Joy with everything!" Motioning to her room Joy stepped away. Not thinking Gaara peeked in, a bit curious by what she was talking about . Almost everything was covered with sticking notes each thing had various things written on it ,explaining simple things like **Put on your pants** of course Joy must of missed that one when changing into her Pjs last night.

Joy twirled around as she stuck the sticky note on her beside lamp. Instead of pictures hanging, mirrors, clothes about. Joy had sticky notes. Joy smiled reading a few notes. Adjusting a picture aof a side view of Temari and Gaara, what they were looking at wasn't sure,but they're faces seemed a bit astonished. A small marker pointed to each one, to Temari "**Onee-chan" **Was written.And of course the one pointing to Gaara, said **Gaara**. Joy smiled softly, as she looked out the window, she had a good view of the city and the outskirts of town, Joy touched the window with both hands, pressing her forehead against the glass, her reflection showed slightly.

"Joy has no memories to speak of. Everyday is Joys first day of life..Joy sometimes can't remember things that just happened five minutes ago, she dosen't recognize faces usually either. That's why Joy has to take picture of the people she needs to know…people ask why Joys never sad. Its because sad people have sad things happen to them..how can Joy be sad..if she can't remember the pain. So ne…Gaara who seems so sad and hurts a lot here"Touching where her heart was, Joy closed her eyes momentarily. "When something sad happens and Gaaras angry..put Gaaras anger and pain on Joy. Because..the next day,or maybe even in a few minutes. She won't remember it at all...the only thing that will remain is the wound, just a scar. And Joy doesn't mind if Gaara tells Joy that she just fell or hurt herself.." Joys voice sounded as happy as it usually did, as if she was telling Gaara the time she went to the park and found a fuzzy caterpillar, but if only he had listened closer, he would of heard the hidden sadness in her voice.

Looking back on Gaara she giggled, giving the gleeful childish smile of hers,

as she held her hands behind her back, her eyes sparkled like gems brighter then even the sun that was by now high up in the sky. "So at anytime…use Joy! She doesn't mind at all Tee hee!"

Gaara stood there in the doorway as he tried to understand why Joy was telling him this. Like he cared, what? Did she really like the idea of being someone's punching bag. The idea was tempting to him, but he didn't believe someone would offer themselves like that. For nothing in return, there must be some catch, blackmailing him? But he wasn't scared if anyone did find out, what could they seriously do. How reassuring it must be, not being able to fear anything or anyone. And he knew, telling himself this over and over, that no one would waste their time or strength, or give up anything to a monster.

"Baka." And with that he walked passed her room and entered his, dropping his gourd, undressing to reveal a lean body as most people would get from the lifestyle Gaara lived and walked into his own private bathroom. Turning on the shower he stepped in, facing the water with his eyes closed. Why did the pathetic excuse for a girl have to live with them. Cursing Kankurou for dying and leaving his spot on their squad to be replaced.

As the hot water bounced off of him, he stood there motionless, his mouth set in a frown, his "eyebrows" pushed forward. _I need no one to lean on, My Strength is for me alone. I'm not bothered at all by what people think of me, I live to kill, that's my only will to survive. And I'm not hers to try and heal, I just wish that baka would disappear. _

Yay!Chapter two done, now Im getting a bit of writers block. Oo and review..and if you want to put any ideas for my fanfiction, cause I bet they're all lovely, pm ..please! Ideas are good!

Ja!


End file.
